Digital Daydream
by Mihashi Ren
Summary: AU. As Sasuke develops from a young boy to a successful teenager, he slowly falls in love with his robot, Naruto.
1. We Wrote a Prelude to Our Own Fairytale

**Author's Note: **Well this is my first step in not being a crappy writer. All forms of reviews are welcome.

**xxxxxxxx**

When Sasuke met Naruto, Sasuke was extremely excited. Finally after his early years of life he would get a friend. He really didn't have friends; he was home-schooled and was restricted from having fun. His father had said that when he grew up, he would have to take over the company all because his ass of a brother refused, to be the heir of the company, strongly.

"Sasuke! Father wants to see you, now." Sasuke's ass of a brother, Itachi, said as he scratched his back while walking through the doorframe of Sasuke's room and leaning on it.

"Forget it! Tell the bastard to leave me alone!" The tiny raven said as he pouted and crossed his arms angrily. Itachi crossed his arms and looked down at his adorable brother.

"Sasuke, don't say that. Father says he has a surprise for you." The older Uchiha said as he uncrossed his arms and bent down to Sasuke's height.

"Humph!" Sasuke grunted as he stamped his foot on the ground and looked away from his brother.

"Come one, Sasuke! Do it for me?"

"…"

"I'll give you some cookies later…"

"…"

"Please, Sasuke?! I'm begging you! I'll do whatever you want!"

"…Promise to play with me later!"

"Sasuke, you know I can't!"

"Then you can forget it! I'm not going to see Daddy-bastard!"

"Okay! Okay, fine, I'll play with you later!"

"Pinky promise?" Sasuke said cutely as he held out his hand with all of the fingers curled except for his pinky.

"Yes, yes!" Itachi groaned as he grabbed Sasuke's pinky and crossed it with his. The older Uchiha got up from his position on the floor and sifted through Sasuke's closet. The younger Uchiha padded his way behind Itachi and raised a brow.

"What the heck are you doing?" He said with his hands on his small hips. Itachi pulled out a full suit and showed it to Sasuke.

"Here, Sasuke, wear this." Itachi said as he shoved the clothes into his brother's tiny arms. Sasuke looked at the outfit with distaste.

"Eww, are you crazy? I'm not wearing this!" Sasuke said as he threw the outfit onto the ground and crossed his arms angrily.

"Fine, Sasuke, then I won't play with you later." Itachi said slyly and grinned at the younger. Sasuke pouted but picked up the clothes nonetheless and stomped angrily into his bathroom that was attached to his room. Itachi chuckled and left the room with his hands shoved into his pockets.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Sasuke! There you are! Hurry up and come here." Sasuke's bastard of a father said as he used his hand to usher Sasuke closer.

"Yes, father." The tiny raven said as he walked closer to his father with his head held high and his back straight making his father nod at him with an approving glance. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his father when he turned away. He listened in on the conversation that his father was having with his adult friend.

"…but he's just a prototype so I don't know if he can function right." The adult friend said as he moved his hands to express what he was talking about.

"And this is where Sasuke comes in?" Fugaku said as he gestured to the tiny Sasuke whose big round eyes were staring up at the two.

"Yes, I can test with Sasuke to see if the prototype would be a success."

"Right. So if I do this and the prototype is a success then I would get half the profits in the future?"

"Yes. Here let me show you some of the other prototypes…"

Sasuke became bored and decided to walk around laboratory. Walking around and watching the tall adults write on their clipboards and look at these weird charts and other abnormal things, Sasuke didn't notice the pipe trailing across the ground until he tripped over it and fell on his hands.

His eyes began to water and his bottom lip began to quiver as he was about to wail but then a pale hand was thrust into his face and he looked up through his watery eyes.

"Are you okay?" A warm voice said above him as he looked up to see a sunny smile and blue eyes. Sasuke sniffled and grabbed the hand that was offered. Surprisingly the hand was warm and gentle unlike the cold and hard looking laboratory.

The person lifted the small raven up and Sasuke wiped his eyes and sniffed loudly. He looked at the person in front of him who still had the warm smile on his face and noticed that the person was his size, if not a little bit more delicate. He pouted when he realized that the person had lifted him up easily making him look like a wimpy crybaby.

Sasuke crossed his arms as he pouted and closed his eyes making the blonde beside him tilt his head to the side and look at him confusedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Sasuke opened one eye to peek at him but then ended up closing it again while sniffing loudly and grunting lightly.

"Nothing." He said quietly, dismissing the blonde. The blonde's eyebrows frowned and he swung his hands lightly back and forth.

"Hey, hey! What's your name?" The blonde said excitedly. Sasuke opened his eyes and let his arms fall to his side.

"Sasuke." He said bluntly and then raised an eyebrow. The blonde looked at him confusedly again but then realization struck him.

"Oh! My name's Naruto!" The blonde exclaimed loudly making the raven wince. The boy sure can yell.

Sasuke saw out of the corner of his eye that his father was coming and he didn't want his father to see his new friend and decided to hide behind one of the big machines. He grabbed the surprised blonde by the hand when he heard his father in earshot distance and tugged the blonde's hand as he hid behind one of the machines.

He put one finger up to his lips making the sign to be quiet. Naruto seemed to understand as he nodded his head and bent down with his hands hanging limply in between his legs. Sasuke followed his action and waited for his father to move away before moving out behind the machine.

The thought of his father seeing his new friend, Naruto, made him depressed. He knew that his father would probably make sure that Sasuke couldn't see his friend anymore since he hadn't had any friends.

Sasuke remembered when he was outside playing around with a ball as his bodyguard watched him closely. His ball had rolled across the street but his bodyguard didn't see him run across the street since he was on the phone.

Sasuke chased after the ball and didn't see the oncoming car. He bent down in the middle of the street to pick up his fallen ball when he heard the screeching of tires. He looked up after picking up his ball and stood frozen in shock.

Upon hearing the screeching tires, his bodyguard looked towards and did a double take. He dropped his cell phone fully prepared on saving Sasuke but some kid beat him to it. Sasuke was grabbed around the middle by some thin but strong arms and he was roughly pushed onto the ground after he seemed to fly through the air.

"Are you okay?" A breathless voice asked above and he looked up. The sudden sweat that developed on his forehead pasted his bangs on his face as he looked up at the boy blindly. The boy was tall and probably a couple of years older than him. Sasuke looked down and blushed deeply for looking so foolish. The older boy above him chuckled and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Sasuke-sama!" His bodyguard yelled as he ran across the street. Both boys looked up at the man and the older boy helped Sasuke up to his feet. The panting bodyguard checked for any scratches and bruises knowing that if Sasuke had one then he would be fired.

Surprisingly there was a scratch on him but a few on the older boy instead. Sasuke's bodyguard wrapped a strong and firm around the boy's shoulders as he eyed the Sasuke's savior warily.

"…Thank you." He said to the hero and the boy shook his head saying he was no hero and he just done what another person would've done. His bodyguard sent the boy a curt nod and led Sasuke across the street and back into his house.

The next day, the boy had mysteriously moved out of his house and Sasuke sat by the window everyday hoping to see the older boy but never did. Sasuke wasn't let out of the house after what happened that day and his bodyguard was fired but was replaced with a new one.

Sasuke snapped out of his reminisces and looked in front of him. Naruto was gone. Sasuke panicked and stood up quickly regretting that he did, in a few seconds he felt the feeling of tiny ants running back and forth beneath his skin as he understood that his legs had fallen asleep.

He stomped his feet hard trying to get the blood flowing through them again. After the feeling began to dull he stepped out from behind the machine and looked around. He flattened his hair and sneezed loudly from the dust that had fallen from his hair.

"Sasuke! Come here!" His father shouted from across the room. He sighed and started towards his father, fully set on searching for Naruto after his father had spoken to him. After two steps he seemed to have frozen right in his tracks because right next to his father and his adult friend was Naruto who had a dazzling smile and laughed every now and then.

This was it. His father had found out about his new friend and was about to tell him that he was sending his friend away. His chest clenched painfully as he imagined the lonely filled days again and the days he would sit by the window watching other kids on his street gather and play games.

He ran towards the group a little more faster and desperate than he anticipated that he had slid a few inches more when he had tried to stop. He glanced at Naruto and Naruto's smile lessened into a softer and warm smile directed towards him. Sasuke felt his palms get sweaty and his heart speed up but then he turned his attention back to his father and looked up at him.

"Yes, father?" He said as his voice cracked lightly. His father turned to look at him and then at Naruto.

"Sasuke this is Naruto—" His father had started.

"We've already met." Sasuke couldn't help blurting out. Now he was just waiting for the fateful blow that would curse his existence into solitude.

"Sasuke, it's not nice to interrupt. Yes, Naruto is going to be staying with us, okay? I don't know how long he will be staying with us. Is that okay with you, Sasuke?" His father had said but he really didn't care about Sasuke's answer since Naruto was going to stay with them no matter what.

In Sasuke's mind, he couldn't comprehend anything his father just said. He said Naruto was going to stay with them and that meant that Sasuke wouldn't be left alone. He would have Naruto to play with and live with. He would never be bored again and he wouldn't spend days sitting by the window. Instead he would make up his own games with Naruto and play only with Naruto.

"Sasuke, Naruto is not your average person. Naruto is…not really human." His father tried to find the right words.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as he tilted his head to the side confusedly. He vaguely saw Naruto follow another adult from the corner of his eye. He strayed off as his eyes followed Naruto but then snapped back to his father.

"Well, Naruto...is a robot. Naruto is a machine. He could break and then you would never see him again." His father said as he ended the sentence in a chiding tone. Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin at the thought of breaking Naruto and then spending his days alone again. He nodded his head enthusiastically even though he didn't know what his father meant.

**xxxxxxxx **

"So Naruto, this is where you'll be staying." Fugaku said as he dropped Naruto's little suitcase in the doorway. Naruto poked his head in through the doorway but then got a little braver and stepped inside the room. It felt warm and gentle. Naruto checked all over the place, looking up, looking down, and even checking the dirt in the plant's flower pot.

It had amazed him that this was a real _**real **_home; the only home he had ever been in was the laboratory. The people there were nice and loving enough but it wasn't exactly what Naruto was looking for but this new place with this family was what he wanted.

He grabbed hold of his suitcase and walked farther into the room as he listened to the varied footsteps of the people behind him. He stood awkwardly in front of them until he caught the head of the house and then looked back down at his suitcase making the oldest Uchiha shout in shock and then apologize to Naruto.

"Naruto, you'll be staying in Sasuke's room, okay? Sasuke, show Naruto up to you room so he can put down his stuff." Fugaku said and then lead Itachi into the kitchen, no doubt to cook dinner.

"Okay, father." Sasuke said unable to withhold his eagerness thus making his father raise an eyebrow. Sasuke smiled nervously but nonetheless grabbed Naruto's hand and tugged him up to his room, already thinking up games that they both can play and only them.

Once Sasuke reached the top step he was panting, not only because he was excited but also because he tugged another body up the stairs. Naruto wasn't out of breath or tired, instead he was looking around curiously. He set his suitcase down and left the panting Sasuke to poke his head through the doorway of the bathroom.

It seemed cozy, something that Naruto couldn't wait to get used to. He was about to check out a different room but then his hand was suddenly grabbed by an equally warm hand.

"Hey, I'll give you a tour later, okay?" Sasuke said as he tried to control his jealousy of Naruto paying attention to something other than him. Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face then back down to their joined hands and then back at Sasuke's face where he nodded his head eagerly and smiled.

Sasuke smiled back and let go of Naruto's hand only to quickly wipe it on his pants and then take hold of his hand again. He ran over to Naruto's suitcase and picked it up with his free hand making Naruto raise an eyebrow but smiled his thanks nonetheless.

He tugged Naruto forward making Naruto stumble and nearly fall but Sasuke steadied him. Sasuke stood in front of his room and pushed the door open with his foot and set Naruto's suitcase upon his bed. He let go of Naruto's hand to prepare room for Naruto's clothes in his closet.

After his hand was let go, Naruto took a look around the room with his hands clasped behind his back. He tested the bed with his hand, it was soft and big but Naruto didn't sleep on beds, he would have to get used to that. Naruto took a look in Sasuke's closet pulling out some clothes to look at them; his closet was a walk-in, amazing Naruto with the space and all of the clothes, he hadn't really brought a lot of clothes maybe a week's worth.

He saw another room that light was pouring out of and he pressed one of his hands against the wood, lightly pushing it open. He blinked his eyes trying to get used to the sudden light and then looked in amazement at the space and elegancy that the bathroom was.

He stepped out of the bathroom and caught sight of the computer in between Sasuke's two windows. He bent over looking for the right outlet and pulled a plug out of his neck which he then pulled revealing a length of cord. He plugged the plug into the right socket in Sasuke's computer and stood there patiently while watching Sasuke.

After Sasuke had made room for Naruto's clothes and put them away neatly he had turned and stopped in his tracks as he saw Naruto's eyes flash with thousands of codes.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere shocking Naruto out of his daydream.

"What?" He asked and then unplugged the plug and let it go. The cord made this whirring noise like it was being wound-up and the cord went back into his neck and a square of skin closed over it.

"What were you just doing, with my computer?" Sasuke asked again as he stepped closer.

"I was recharging." Naruto stated as he sat down tentatively on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke looked confused for a second but then pointed at a wall outlet.

"Why not just plug it into a wall outlet?" Sasuke said as he plopped down next to Naruto and then lay back staring at the ceiling. Naruto looked down at him and Sasuke suddenly felt a dip in the bed making him look over only to blush when he saw Naruto's face an inch away from his.

"Because I'll blow a circuit if I plug it directly into a plug." Naruto said as he stared up at the ceiling. Sasuke grunted in the back of his throat as his hand inched towards Naruto's hand. Naruto's squeaked when he felt Sasuke's suddenly cold hand wrapped around his warm one.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke smiled back awkwardly as he played with their fingers. A knock at the door made Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and bolt up while Naruto stayed in his position and let his hand fall limply. Naruto couldn't stop the feeling of wanting and missing the feel and coolness of Sasuke's hand on his.

"It's time for dinner!" Itachi shouted through the door and the pair could hear Itachi's pounded steps as he ran down the stairs.

**xxxxxxxx**

When Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Fugaku were at the dinner table, all they could do was stare. They stared as Naruto almost engulfed everything. Naruto stopped midway and looked at them with his mouth open.

"I'm sorry! Am I eating too much? It's just that I've never really eaten anything when I was in the lab…" Naruto trailed off as he put his half-eaten bowl down and resigned himself to sitting quietly and patiently but couldn't stop that hungry look in his eyes.

By the time they came to their senses, Naruto was almost berating himself for imposing too much.

"No, no! It's okay! We've just never seen anyone eat that fast and that much. Aren't you afraid you're going to gain weight?" Itachi said as he started on his meal. Naruto picked his bowl back up and started to eat again with controlled precise steps.

"Not really. Since I'm a machine, I can't really gain weight unless I get upgraded. And I really think that real food is amazing." Naruto said with a thoughtful look on his face. Sasuke sat there a bit steamed when he noticed that Naruto wasn't really spending anytime with him.

Sasuke was about to start talking when his bastard of a father started before him.

"So Naruto, what was it like in the lab?" Fugaku said as he chewed on a piece of meat. Naruto swallowed and codes passed through his eyes.

"It was lonely and cold, but the people were really nice. It wasn't as homey as this place was. I was the first prototype made and I had to wait a long while before they started making new ones. When they did, they weren't my age, they were a lot older." Naruto said with a sigh but then smiled cheerfully nonetheless and rubbed his flat belly.

"Wow! That was good!" He exclaimed then stretched his back. He sat there perfectly still as he watched them eat the rest of their meal. Not Sasuke, Fugaku, or Itachi had the courage to ask Naruto more about his life in the lab and continued to eat the rest of their meal in awkward silence.

When dinner was done, Sasuke took Naruto by the hand and led him back up to their now shared room with Itachi right behind them. Naruto stood there in the middle of the room awkwardly while Itachi leaned against the doorframe and Sasuke ran around the room getting prepared for bed.

When he saw Naruto standing in the middle of the room looking confused he stopped and took him by the hand.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked concerned. Naruto was about to answer but Itachi beat him to it.

"Naruto, you don't have any sleepwear do you? You can borrow one of mine if you like?" Itachi said as he smiled gently. Naruto smiled brightly and nodded his head eagerly. Sasuke glared at Itachi as Naruto pulled him along to follow Itachi.

And that's how the Uchiha sibling rivalry had begun. No, not really. Sasuke was pissed off, but coming from a cute little kid was more of adorable than scary, that Itachi was slowly getting closer to Naruto and spending his time with Naruto. Naruto was his friend; Itachi had his own friends since he was actually allowed out of the house.

Itachi had given Naruto one of his own pajamas and Naruto was about to change right in front of them until both of them blushed and shouted 'No!'. Naruto tilted his head and looked confused as he explained that this was how he changed his clothes in the lab and that he didn't sleep on a bed but instead slept inside a tank full of liquid without clothes.

Itachi then explained to Naruto that real people don't change in front of others and Naruto seemed to understand as Itachi pushed him towards the bathroom closing it behind Naruto after the blonde went in.

When Naruto got out of the bathroom, Sasuke and Itachi were already changed and were waiting patiently for him to come out. Itachi's pajamas were a little big on him as the shirt showed a little bit more collarbone than usual and the pants were baggy and loose as they kept falling down to his thighs.

Naruto had to constantly pull the pants back up but that didn't help much when he kept on stepping on the pant leggings. Itachi had ushered both the younger boy into the bathroom making sure that they both had brushed their teeth and washed their faces before going to bed.

Sasuke had uttered a goodnight to Itachi and Naruto opted to the same. Itachi had muttered a good night to both of them before closing his bedroom door behind him. Sasuke and Naruto heard the click of the door being locked before they had went into Sasuke's room and done the same. Sasuke gestured for Naruto to get on the bed and Naruto climbed up the bed testing it out before fully laying his body on it.

Sasuke climbed in after him and pulled the many covers over the both of them as he had clasped his hand with Naruto's to keep warm. He shut of the light and listened to Naruto's breathing waiting for sleep to take him but before that had happened Naruto had started talking.

"Hey Sasuke? Are you awake?" Came the voice of Naruto's quiet voice.

"Yeah."

"I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a mom?"

"She's dead." Sasuke stated bluntly as his body was rigid.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Naruto said as he squeezed Sasuke's hand tighter.

"Hn."

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you, Sasuke." Naruto had stated timidly and Sasuke smiled as he turned to face him.

"I—" Sasuke had started but found himself not being able to say the other two words. Sasuke knew that the word 'love' was for family members and as of today Naruto was a family member but why couldn't he say it?

When Sasuke had tried to say it, it just sounded wrong. Sasuke was bothered by the fact but wouldn't let Naruto know; instead he wound an arm around Naruto's shoulder and pushed his forehead against the blonde's.

"Go to sleep, Naruto." Sasuke said before closing his eyes and drifting off. Naruto hummed in the back of his throat and fell in to sleep soon afterwards.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note: **How's that for my first chapter? Reviews are needed.

Mihashi Ren-kun


	2. You Made My Frown Turn Upside Down

**Author's Note: **For those who have this as a favorite or added this to their alerts, you really must want to kick my ass right now. Sorry! I kind of fell off the face of the Earth for a few months there. Eheh. Well, please enjoy this chapter to make up for my disappearance.

**It's_Hottness: **I would like to think that Sasuke is already feeling love in a romantic way towards Naruto, but he just doesn't understand it yet.

**Rinoa-Diethel: **_Artificial Intelligence_? I don't think I've ever seen that movie; I'm not much of a sci-fi fan.

**Kilito: **Sorry, I didn't really notice since I'd like to think that it's sort of in Sasuke's perspective and since he's a child I can't see him calling his friend anything other than Naruto. But I can try harder to make the story more likable.

**roboguy45: **The answer to your question is yes. As Naruto grows older he will get upgrades that will show how old he is. His body parts will be replaced with more matured ones.

**xxxxxxxx**

When Sasuke climbed the big maple tree in his backyard out of excitement for finally seeing Naruto, after finishing his studies, he immediately felt guilty for making him worry so much. He just wanted to show how brave and cool he was.

"Sasuke please? Come down, you might get hurt!" The small blonde said worriedly. The raven felt a tinge of regret but kept on going higher up the tree.

Naruto had no choice but to take care of Sasuke since Uchiha-sama, Sasuke's father, was in a very important meeting and the maids and servants were all rushing with fury trying to make everything perfect for Uchiha-sama's guest. They had no time to watch a pair of foolish children.

Naruto stood anxiously hoping that Sasuke wouldn't hurt himself. He hugged his arms close to his body, just then realizing how cold it really was. The blonde robot decided to stay on the ground just in case Sasuke needed catching it wouldn't do with two idiots in a tree and nobody to catch them.

"Naruto!" The tiny raven yelled, scaring Naruto out of his thoughts as he scrambled to look up the tree. Through a little clearing in the leaves Naruto squinted and saw little Sasuke dangling on a tree branch.

He gasped and tried to get a better look, Sasuke struggled to keep his grip on the branch but it was too much strain on his small arms. The robot didn't know what to do, his artificial mind was racing with thoughts, how was he going to save Sasuke?

He took a deep breath and calmed himself before looking up at Sasuke with determination in his blue eyes.

"Sasuke! Let go! I'll catch you, I promise!" Naruto yelled through the cup he made with his hands. His breath showed through the air as he shivered because of the whirl of emotions that passed through him. He heard a grunt and then more leaves falling to the already covered ground.

"I-I don't know! I'm scared! Naruto, what do I do?!" Sasuke yelled out frantically as he panted and tried to keep his small hands wrapped around the branch tight. The sweat from his hands made him lose his grip and he shrieked as he fell through the branches and leaves.

His hand caught onto a lower branch and he clambered onto it with snot dripping from his nose down past his quivering lips and chin. His vision was blurry with tears as he was scared to fall. The branch he was on was not too high but it was not that low either; he shivered as the cold froze his skin and the thin sweater he had on wasn't helping him withstand the weather.

"Sasuke! Trust me, I promise I'll catch you! I won't let you get hurt, believe it!" Naruto shouted as tears welled in the corners of his eyes but he wiped them away furiously, he had to be the brave one in this situation. His cheeks were pink from the cold as he braced his legs by crouching slightly and he held out his arms prepared to catch another body.

"…Naruto, I-I-I trust you! I'm gonna jump." Sasuke said as he swung his legs back and forth to make sure he landed where he heard Naruto's voice. He loosened his grip on the branch as he swallowed his fears because he _trusted _Naruto.

"One…Two…Three!" Sasuke yelled as he let go completely and shut his eyes tightly letting fate decide the next step in his life. As he felt the gravity pick up and the wind run through his clothes, he thought about the fun things he had never done with Naruto.

His thoughts were stopped as he felt himself being caught with two arms. They were weak arms because as soon as Sasuke was caught he was already falling back. He had thought Naruto had lied to him and broke his promise but when he opened his eyes to the grey sky, blinking rapidly to the brightness, he had wondered what had happened and where Naruto was.

He sat up quickly expecting the blonde to scurry over to him pleading for forgiveness and apologizing multiple times but he didn't see the blonde. He had thought that Naruto was a little less than he thought but then when his hand had tried to support his weight it slipped off of something.

He looked behind him and he was left breathless, tears dripped from his eyes as he was unable to do a thing. There behind him was Naruto laying in the fallen leaves but he wasn't smiling happily at him, no, his eyes were closed with his eyebrows frowned as if he was in pain. The always warm body that stood next to him was now cold as ice.

He shook at Naruto and slapped his face to make him open his eyes but they wouldn't, he yelled at Naruto saying mean things as more tears flooded his view. His father had told him that it was possible to break Naruto and he did just that, he broke Naruto.

He was a monster; with all the things he could remember about making sure to have fun with Naruto and be in their own secret club, it was all gone. But maybe he could still save Naruto somehow, anything was possible was what Naruto had told him.

He wasted no time with blindly getting up and stumbling to the door as he ran through the house with his tiny feet pounding on the hard wood floors. Maids were flustered and tried to stop him but their hands were too full. His tears dripped on the floor as he ran closer to where his father was.

Servants tried to stop him but he evaded them expertly with desperation. Once he reached the door he slid it open forcefully making it hit the wall harshly. There was man there who had stopped talking when Sasuke just came in, his father looked beyond angry but was curious as to why Sasuke was crying and why Sasuke was coming to him.

"Naruuuuuuuto!" Sasuke wailed as he finally let his emotions get the better of him making him look the age he actually was instead of the composed look he had been taught from lessons. His small hands formed into fists and were rubbing at his already red and wet eyes. The man had softened at the sight and padded towards the young man.

"What's wrong, kid?" The guy asked roughly as he smiled down at the tiny raven. The raven sniffed loudly and looked up at the stranger with watery eyes.

"I-I-I broke Naru-Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he hiccupped and wailed again making his father laugh nervously in embarrassment. The man looked back at Sasuke's father and stood fully while picking the raven up, folding him within the man's strong arms. He sat down in front of Sasuke's father with Sasuke seated in his lap still wiping at his eyes.

"This Naruto kid is the thing we were talking about, isn't he?" The guy asked as he ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke cries quieted down to just a few hiccups now and then as his eyes drooped with sleep; his arms hung limply against the man's folded legs.

Just when he was about to sleep, the image of Naruto was flashed within his mind and his eyes snapped open as he leaned up and slammed his small fist against the table.

"I broke Naruto! Father, save him, please?!" Sasuke shouted loudly as he got off the man's lap and looked at his father with a pleading expression. Fugaku was about to answer when he was interrupted again by a maid.

"Uchiha-sama! Naruto-sama has been found in the backyard and he's not responding!" The maid yelled urgently making Fugaku swiftly get up passing Sasuke and the man as he pounded his hard feet against the wood floor. Sasuke was about to get up and follow him but then was pulled back into the lap of the stranger.

Sasuke tilted his head back and the top of his head rested against the man's chest as he glared at the stranger.

"Let go! I have to see Naruto!" He shouted angrily but it came out as cute. The man smiled down at him and ruffled his dark locks.

"I think it would be better if you didn't get in your father's way." He said wisely making Sasuke pout but he was still nervous.

**xxxxxxxx **

When Sasuke had woken up in his room, he didn't remember how he fell asleep but then began frantically to search for Naruto looking in every corner of his room and was about to search around the house when he didn't find him.

"Sasuke, wait." His ass of a brother said before he left the room. Itachi gently pushed Sasuke back into his room as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Ah, I heard you broke Naruto. Tsk, I can't believe you Sasuke. I'm disappointed, now Naruto can't ever come back here. They're taking him away." Itachi said sadly.

When Itachi had finished speaking, Sasuke was already in tears making Itachi cover his mouth trying to hide his laughter. It was just too cute.

"Is that true Itachi?" Sasuke said with the most heartbroken expression on his face making Itachi almost feel guilty for playing his cruel joke. The older brother turned his head away unable to face his brother's face. The raven was about to collapse right there and start balling his eyes out, but stopped mid-way when he heard voices.

"Are you sure you're alright?" A deep voice said and the younger raven knew it was his father. "Yes, I'm sure; I just needed to be rebooted." A softer voice reassured the older man. As their steps pounded against the stairs, Sasuke waited in anticipation. As they turned the corner to look into Sasuke's bedroom, the tiny raven held his breath.

There, right in front of him was Naruto, alive and healthy with a surprised look on his face when he saw the tears at the corners of youngest Uchiha's eyes. "Ah! Sasuke!" The blonde said with a smile threatening to split his face as he abandoned the oldest Uchiha to run and hug the raven.

The small raven sat shocked for a few moments before embracing the blonde and weeping on his small shoulder. Sasuke's father and brother looked at them with a fond smile on their face before deciding to leave the pair alone for their reunion.

As Sasuke started to quiet down, nearly reduced to small hiccups, he immediately bombarded his robot friend with apologies and questions. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Can you forgive me?" The raven said as he used his small fist to wipe away the stray tears. The blonde look confused. "Forgive you for what?" He asked his head tilted to the side as he still held onto Sasuke's arms.

"I almost broke you!" Sasuke cried out while swimming in his self hate for almost breaking his best friend, at least he'd like to think so. "No way! I'm Naruto and Naruto doesn't break that easily! I'm tough!" The blonde said talking in third person while showing off his small, barely noticeable muscles, trying to make Sasuke laugh.

The raven gave a watery smile and hugged the blonde tight again. They stayed like that for a while before the warm robot had spoken up again. "I'm kind of tired." He said with a small yawn and the raven had to agree. They both stood up, supporting the other with their arms as they sleepily made their way to the bed.

The blonde pulled himself up and then reached over to pull the raven up onto the bed also. Beneath the covers, they lied close to one another sharing their body heat.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" The blonde said sleepily, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I'm…I'm really glad you're okay." The raven said, his hands growing cold in nervousness. The blonde shifted closer attempting to share more of his warmth.

"Hmm." The blonde responded about to sleep and recharge his energy. When he was plugged in, he was recharging his brain and his data, but when he was sleeping he was recharging his body to be able to use it the next day.

"I'm mean, if you weren't there, I'd be sad…and I would miss you…" The tiny raven trailed off as he could no longer keep his eyes open and he fell into a deep sleep, comforted by Naruto's presence next to his.

**xxxxxxxx **

When Sasuke awoke once again, he noticed that Naruto was still sleeping and thought that he was just tired so he left him be while he went to do his daily activities. When time passed by and the raven returned, he saw Naruto still sleeping and grew worried.

What if something was really wrong with Naruto? What if it was the aftereffects of what happened yesterday? The panicked Sasuke thought frantically as he patted Naruto's cheek, trying to rouse him. When the blonde didn't respond, he decided to run across the hall towards Itachi's room for help.

An irritated groan came from the other side of the door when the tiny raven pounded on it. Itachi came out of his room with his shirt half on as he looked down at Sasuke. Tears were at the corners of his eyes again and Itachi thought that his younger brother cried too much, way too often.

"Yes Sasuke?" Itachi drawled out as he leaned against his doorframe and crossed his arms after putting his other arm through his sleeve.

"Naruto's not waking up." The small raven said threatening to cry and Itachi, who didn't want to deal with a crying Sasuke that early in the day was quick to respond. "My dear little brother, Naruto must still be tired from yesterday." The older brother said with a small smile on his face as he patted the little boy's head.

"Are you sure?" His younger brother said and that had made Itachi sigh and crouch down to Sasuke's height. "I'm sure; he just saved a human life!" The older Uchiha said as he ruffled his brother's hair and wiped away the tears that were gathered.

"Now, out. Your Aniki is still tired." The older said fondly and the smaller raven smiled towards him before running back to his room to take care of Naruto.

**xxxxxxxx **

When the blonde robot finally woke up from his long sleep, Sasuke was upset because his friend had to go for a checkup.

"Yay! Let's play, Naruto!" The tiny raven said happily with a smile on his face as he clapped. The blonde responded with a smile and were about to get into mischief when Sasuke's father called up the stairs.

"Sasuke, Naruto! I need to speak with you!" Sasuke's father had yelled and the tiny raven groaned in annoyance. His old man was preventing him from playing with Naruto. Quickly, the raven tugged his friend's hand and ran down the stairs to get it over with. The sooner they did the quicker they could play together.

"Great, you're here. Listen Sasuke, Naruto has to go back to his original home for a checkup to see how he is doing. Do you want to come along?" His father said as pulled their coats out of the closet. The tiny raven's heart almost stopped when he heard that Naruto had to go back but when he found out it was just for a checkup, he was still unhappy.

There he went again! Every time he wanted to play with Naruto, something always got in the way. The raven pouted as his father buttoned his coat up for him, likewise for Naruto. He was about to stand there sulking and demand that Naruto stay there with him until the blonde tugged on his hand to go outside.

He didn't understand why his father just couldn't reschedule; he usually did when he was too busy to take Sasuke to the doctor's. On the way there, Naruto didn't pay much attention to the small raven and instead enjoyed the scenery that was flying past them. The only thing that was keeping Sasuke from throwing a tantrum was the fact that his blonde friend was holding his hand.

**xxxxxxxx**

When they got to the lab, where Naruto had come from, the people there immediately swept Naruto into hugs and presented him with smiles.

"Naruto! How ya been, kid?" A lab worker said as he ruffled the blonde's hair, which then rewarded him with a beautiful smile. Other workers came up to them and talked with the blonde, making the raven feel slightly left out and lonely.

"Naruto, while I set up for your exam, I'll show you the new prototypes we have." A man said as he took the blonde by his other hand and the led the pair away from the entrance area towards the place where they kept prototypes. Sasuke got dragged along with Naruto since he absolutely refused to let go of the blonde's hand.

When they got to the room, the tiny raven was set back on how happy the robots looked. There were some who took care of others depending how old they looked, while other played happily. There were even some that instantly healed when they got cut, which fascinated Sasuke so much that he didn't notice when they were pulled in a different direction.

"Naruto, this is Gaara. His personality malfunctioned and we're working on fixing it, but we don't know if the damage is irreversible." The man said and the blonde left him, to talk to the quiet and lonely robot. "Well, I can see you're going to be busy, so I'll just leave you alone." The smiling man said as he walked out of the room to leave the robots to their business.

"Hello, I'm Naruto!" The blonde said happily towards the redheaded robot, just like he did when he met Sasuke. The other robot did not say anything besides staring at the other happy robot blankly.

Time passed by with only Naruto rambling on and on about one subject or another as the redhead stared on, not once taking his eyes off of the blonde, while the raven sat around lazily sighing every now and then.

The man that had brought them in had come in once again but this time to usher the blonde robot to his exam. Naruto waved goodbye to Gaara the silent robot and said that he hoped to meet again one day. He was quite happy when he saw the redhead wave his hand towards him in goodbye.

**xxxxxxxx**

"This is not good Naruto. Why happened to your arm?" A man in a lab coat said as he looked over the blonde robot's arm. Damage was dealt to it and if you took a closer look, you would see that it functioned weirdly.

"You know, I just got into a little accident," The blonde said nervously. "Why? Is something wrong with it?" The blonde was worried that Sasuke might get in trouble and he would have to be taken away from the tiny raven. Naruto's best friend stood outside of the exam room as the blonde was being looked over.

"We're going to have to replace it is all. But I would like you to more careful next time." The man said as he went to work on replacing the blonde's arm with a much newer arm.

When they arrived back home, the pair was so exhausted that Sasuke's father had to carry them upstairs and tuck them in to bed. Before Sasuke went to sleep, he pulled Naruto closer to him, to share body heat like they always did.

The last thing that he thought about before he could no longer think was that he hoped that Naruto didn't go back to that place. The tiny raven didn't quite like it and wished deeply that Naruto would stay forever with him. Only with him.

**xxxxxxxx**

When Sasuke and Naruto were left alone to their own devices, they developed the unhealthy habit of eating ramen.

"Sasuke, I'm kinda hungry." The blonde robot said as he rubbed his tummy for emphases. The little raven sighed and rolled his eyes as he was forced to end his little game with Naruto. He stood up pulling the other boy along with him, holding hands as they made their way down the stairs to the kitchen.

When they got there, the blonde was left standing awkwardly, fidgeting every few minutes as he watched Sasuke search through the cabinets to find something to eat.

"Aha!" The raven said aloud making the blonde curious, so he quietly stood behind the raven, standing on his tippytoes to look over the raven's shoulder. In his hand was a paper box in the shape of a bowl, on the front of the package said "Ramen! Beef flavor. Cooks in three minutes!"

"Sasuke, what's that?" The blonde said tilting his head as the tiny raven turned to face him. "It's food." Was all the raven said and then went over to the sink to fill it up with water, which then he placed in the microwave, punched in the time and waited for it to finish cooking.

When the robot heard the microwave start he jumped in surprise only to stick his face against the machine's glass to get a closer look. "What is this, Sasu?" The blonde said not turning to look at the tiny raven, only to watch the food spin on a tray. "It's called a microwave." Sasuke said a bit gruffly, annoyed that Naruto wasn't looking at him when he explained things. He wanted to show Naruto how smart he was.

"Is it like…me?" He questioned quietly with a deep look of concentration on his face. The raven opened his mouth to respond but then closed it unable to answer him. "Hmm, I don't know. I've never thought about it." The raven said deciding to stand next to Naruto watching the food spin.

"It must be lonely." The blonde robot said a bit sadly making the tiny raven frown. "I don't know, Naru. It seems pretty happy when it cooks our food, it makes a little 'ding' sound." The blonde did not say anything, instead rubbing the microwave's side giving it encouraging words as it heated the noodles.

To say it was awkward when Itachi came down the stairs to get something to drink was an understatement. All he saw was his two little brothers pressing their faces to the microwave while Naruto rubbed and patted it as he _talked _to it. He decided not to disturb them and quietly backtracked up the stairs.

A ding-like noise was heard and the pair was snapped out of their stupor. "Ah! It's finished." When they opened the door to the machine, they were more careful almost gentle-like. They slowly took out the steaming cup and once they stepped a little ways back from the microwave they dug in, sharing the same cup. After they finished and tossed the cup away, the blonde went up to the machine.

"Great job, buddy." The blonde robot said to the machine and gave it a few friendly pats.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note: **All forms of review are welcomed and I'd be happy to answer your questions, if you have any.


	3. I'll Be Out of My Mind

**Author's Note: **Well, not much to say except, please enjoy this chapter.

**xxxxxxxx**

When Sasuke's birthday had passed and was happy with just spending his days with Naruto, he got a surprise that left Naruto wondering if he was unneeded.

"Sasuke, I have a surprise for you!" The little raven's father yelled from the living room, making the tiny raven and the blonde robot come out from their makeshift fort of blankets and pillows. Their imaginary game of being knights would have to wait.

As they bounded down the stairs, holding hands as always, the pair noticed that Sasuke's father was not alone. A man that looked the same age as the raven's father was sitting on the couch with his hands in his lap.

Although, that was not the end of the company, next to the grown man was a boy around Sasuke's age. This group had two additional beings sitting on the couch next to the brunette child. One was a girl who looked incredibly shy as she would stare at her shoes and fidget every few moments.

And next to the girl was Gaara, the robot that Naruto and Sasuke met at the lab from where the blonde robot came from. The pair stood in front group, holding hands that clutched the other a little tighter, unsure of what was happening.

"Ah, Sasuke. Naruto." The little raven's father had greeted them making them nod their head in return unable to speak in front of strangers.

"This is the Hyuuga family. The young lad here is Neji and next to him is a robot like Naruto named Hinata. The boy next to Hinata is also a robot, named Gaara. Please take them around the house while I talk to their father." The father of the household said to the confounded pair as they were just shoved with three other people and shooed away.

Sasuke had given the small group a look of distaste, tempted to just leave them hanging in the hallway while he played with Naruto, but the blonde had spoiled his plans.

The blonde had eagerly grabbed the redhead robot's hand, who grabbed the Hyuuga son's hand, making the brunette pull on the girl robot's hand.

The little raven rolled his eyes and just pulled the group outside to where the big maple tree was. He gracefully plopped down next to the tree, under the shade to hide from the sun.

He watched as the other children did not sit down so he narrowed his eyes slightly and bounced on his bum to emphasize that he wanted them to sit down.

The blonde happily complied with his orders, pulling the redhead's hand which set off the chain reaction of making the other two sit down at the same time. They sat in silence, not uncomfortable but awkwardly unable to speak to each other.

The small raven leaned back on his arms and his legs sprawled in front of him, while the blonde sat happily next to him as one leg was folded and the other was laid straight in front of him. The redhead had his legs pulled up to his chest as he stared at the other children over the top of his knees.

The brunette sat traditionally, the way he was taught in a crossed-legged pose, his back straight as his hands fell into his lap. The shy girl sat with her legs folded beneath her as she fiddled with her fingers. Soon the silence seemed to annoy the straight-laced brunette for he spoke up in proper grammar.

"Well, my name is Neji. Pleasure to meet you." He said as politely as he could but the raven was not impressed since he did not politely respond back, instead just inclining his head forward. He smirked when he saw Neji glare slightly in his direction.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" The brunette gritted his teeth trying to stay polite, even though he already knew the other kid's name.

"Sasuke, yo." The little raven said in slang that he had picked up from the television. The blonde beside him giggled a bit making the raven smirk and puff his chest a little, almost seeming like he was showing off. "And your name?" He inclined his head towards the blonde who looked surprised.

He hadn't known that the brunette boy wanted to know his name also. "N-Naruto." He said with a blush and looked down at his lap. The raven glared slightly at the brunette and huffed in the opposite direction, a bit annoyed with this stranger.

A few more moments of silence was raising the anger of the usual calm Neji. He had never been treated this way before in his life! "Mind if we talk over there?" The angry boy asked politely but in a harsh tone as he grabbed the raven's hand and pulled him away from the tree.

"Hey bastard!" The little raven said as he slapped the other boy's hand away and angrily got up to pat his bottom and dust away particles.

The small group of robots watched with curiosity but did not make a move to get up. They just stared on creepily at the pair until the blonde robot had pulled out a rectangular box that held strawberry covered sticks.

"Want some pocky?" He asked with a smile as he shoved the box near Gaara's face. The boy looked at him blankly before hesitantly going for a stick that stuck out from the box. The blonde grinned and he offered the girl robot some.

"Hey, you want some too?" He asked as he shoved the biscuit between his lips. The girl robot seemed terribly shy for she blushed darkly and tried to hide herself from view behind the redhead's arm.

Gaara did not do anything to show he was unhappy with the girl all he did was offer his own piece to the shy robot, who in return took it shakily. After the girl had started to nibble on it, the emotionless robot went for another piece, which made the blonde more than happy.

Back with Neji and Sasuke; the tiny raven was just about to hurt the kid who was slightly bigger than him when the annoying brat started talking. "I suggest we get along since your father is going to do business with my father." The boy said with a slightly snotty tone. "What makes you think I care?" The smaller boy retorted.

"Look, I'm asking you to get along with me so my robots won't get taken away." The brunette said as he leaned against the swing set in Sasuke's yard. The raven's glare lessened at the statement, he knew exactly what it felt like to get your robot taken away.

Although the other boy was annoying, he kind of liked him; they were sort of alike, so the raven supposed they could get along for now. "Fine." Sasuke said and spit in his hand only to hold it out for a handshake. The other boy looked at the offending hand disgustingly, making the raven roll his eyes but at least shake with his cleaner hand.

They didn't smile at each other but at least their eyes had some sort of silent agreement.

**xxxxxxxx**

When Naruto had woken up, his friend Sasuke was nowhere to be found, he was slightly anxious but at least he was not panicking.

"Good morning, Sasuke." The sleepy blonde said with a yawn as he sat up in bed, the sheets pooling to his waist. He rubbed his eyes childishly and yawned once again. He blinked a few times when he did not hear his 'good morning' back.

His mouth fell into the shape of a pout and turned to his side to give his friend a good whining session but instead he found an empty space. "Sasuke…?" He whispered quietly as if the raven was hiding beneath the bed to jump out and scare him.

The blonde listened to the sounds of the room, using his robotic ears to pick up any human life. Alas, there was none and the blonde did not feel dismayed he simply thought that the raven was off doing his studies or something more important than greeting the blonde in the morning.

The robot simply rolled out of the bed he shared with the small raven, and treaded down the stairs. The room across the hall, which was Itachi's, had it's door left open with no one inside, which meant Itachi was awake, but the little blonde did not see the older boy either to greet him with a 'good morning'.

The house felt slightly lonely without Sasuke to laugh with or Itachi to talk and smile with, the blonde thought as he reached the kitchen. A few maids bustled around, giving a small smile and greeting him but otherwise went back to their work. The robot slid into a high stool at the breakfast table and a few moments later, a plate with toast was presented in front of him.

It already had his favorite jam on it so he ate it without concern. He chewed slowly and quietly, wondering where Sasuke and Itachi were. "Hey, do you know where Sasuke went?" The blonde spoke up and a maid turned to speak to him.

"Itachi-sama has taken Sasuke-sama to the Hyuuga household. Would you like some more toast?" She asked with a smile and the blonde shook his head absently. "I see…" He said in regards to the comment of Sasuke.

He pushed the plate away and jumped off his seat to go change his clothes.

When he was clothed properly, he just wandered about the house in a daze until he ended up in the backyard next to the big maple tree to think. Lying beneath the tree's shade to block the sun, he wondered what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke was at Neji's house, he remembered. _"Then why didn't he invite me?" _ The blonde thought.

He was quite lonely as he wished that his one and only friend would come back and play with him.

Just then, the front door was slammed shut and the blonde sat up from his position. He could hear the soft padding of Sasuke's feet and he ran towards them. Running through the halls and chasing the sound of the little raven's feet, the blonde could only chant the other boy's name in his head.

His feet slid as he turned a corner and into a room. Sasuke was there with a big jolly smile on his face, almost like he was the happiest kid alive. The blonde grinned as the raven turned to him. No doubt to greet and hug him and prepare for their wonderful day. "Good morning, Naruto!" The raven said happily and went back to gathering stuff for some kind of adventure.

"Sasuke—"The blonde started but was interrupted by the raven. "Sorry, can't talk. I'm hanging out with Neji today and I need to prepare." The little raven said hurriedly as he bustled around, nearly tripping over the things he dropped. "Then I can come too?" The robot said with hopefulness in his tone.

The raven turned to him with a small glare. "No way, it's just me and Neji today! No robots allowed!" The blonde was taken aback at the tone and glare; he looked slightly hurt too, as he turned away with a wince. The raven did not notice as he packed up his things with a smile.

Before he left the house, he smiled and waved at Naruto, unaware of how much his words hurt the robot. "See ya later, Naruto!" The blonde smiled to be happy for his friend but it didn't quite reach his eyes that watered slightly. "Have fun." He called to the small back that was moving farther and farther away.

"_Sasuke…? Am I not what you want? Could it be that I'm not as fun anymore? Is Neji cooler than I am? Am I…unneeded?" _ The blonde furiously wiped at his slightly tearful eyes.

A hand plopped onto his head and ruffled his hair. The robot stared up at the older raven that was Itachi. "Don't worry, Naruto. Sasuke's just going through his rebellious phase where he decides which friends are allowed to go or not. You're still his best friend." Itachi said with a small smile as he led the blonde back into the house by lightly pushing his back to keep him from drowning in sadness.

So the blonde had spent the whole day with the older raven, playing and doing all sorts of stuff until he was worn out to the point that he needed to recharge both his body and his mind.

When Sasuke came back from his wonderful day with Neji, he was upset that his blonde friend was sleeping. He wouldn't be able to hear the details of what happened with Neji. When he had heard that Naruto spent all his time with Itachi, the smaller raven was slightly peeved.

Naruto was his robot, not Itachi's. If Itachi wanted someone to play with, he could've asked one his own friends or got his own robot, but no, he just had to play with Sasuke's robot.

The raven was about to wake the blonde up roughly when a hand placed itself upon his shoulder. He looked up to his older brother with a glare, but was quite worried when the taller raven had a grim expression on his face.

"Listen, Sasuke. Naruto is not one of your toys that you can toss aside. Although he is a robot, he's a real human being with emotions. When you left him today, he was terribly upset to the point that he was crying." The older raven said with an unhappy face. The smaller raven looked like he was about to cry also.

"I-I made N-Naruto…feel like that?" He said shocked as he bit on his lip. He stared at the bed that held Naruto longingly like he wanted to bed for forgiveness even if it took him thousands of years. "I'm sorry." The tiny raven said quietly and hung his head in shame.

"You should be saying that to Naruto, not me." The older brother said as he patted his brother's shoulder comfortingly. "I will. I'll tell him 'I'm sorry' when he wakes up!" The smaller boy said with a determined look on his face.

"As long as you know." Itachi said and stood up to his full height. "Look Sasuke, it's not bad to have more friends but you can't treat your other friends badly or they might not want to be friends with you. Who knows, maybe Naruto will become my robot." The evil mind of Itachi's to make his brother cry came out as he smirked down at Sasuke.

The little raven looked like he was torn between crying and throwing a tantrum. "Y-you better not!" Sasuke yelled at the older raven's back as Itachi walked away with his head thrown back and laughing joyously. The little raven's voice cracked slightly as tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

He wiped at them quickly and glared at the door that was shut on the other side of the hall. As soon as he decided that he glared long enough at the other door, he made his way over to the bed and slid in.

He stared at the sleeping blonde's face and with a sad face, placed his arms around the other boy to hold him close. "I'm sorry, Naruto." He whispered into the blonde's hair and soon fell asleep due to the warmth that was spread to him from the blonde.

**xxxxxxxx **

Despite what Itachi had said to Sasuke, the little boy still went out to play with Neji leaving Naruto all alone.

When Naruto woke up from sleeping, he had sat by the window next to Sasuke's bed staring out it. He watched as he saw the little raven run almost joyously to the large limo in front of his house.

Seeing Sasuke so cheerfully happy to see Neji made the robot _sick, _a type of _jealousy _that coiled within his artificial stomach. He made a grimace as he watched the raven smile widely when he saw Neji's cute smile.

The robot could no longer watch the scene while trying to feel happy for his little raven friend; he closed the blinds with a snap. As the car roared to life and no doubt sped off to the _other boy's _house, Naruto chose to sit in silence.

He did not get up to walk downstairs and blindly ask where Sasuke was with such an innocent smile on his face when he already knew his best friend was at _Neji's _house. The robot chastised himself for feeling in such a way. He should be happy for the raven no matter what.

"_Sasuke…Sasuke…" _The blonde called within his mind almost pathetically hopeless. _"Where are you…? Have you left? Have you left…me? Where have you gone? You have gone to a place where I can no longer see you. Will you come back? Am I not good enough for you anymore? Have you…abandoned me?" _

The blonde felt disgusted with himself, of course Sasuke had not left him, and he would see the little raven again later, right? Yes that's right; Sasuke would always come back to him. The thoughts and longing had twisted the robot's mind to the point that made him knock his head a few times.

Quickly reaching for the computer, he pulled the cord from his neck and inserted it into the right plug. He sighed as he felt the soothing data pass through his mind. Plugging up to a computer had always calmed the robot since information does not lie, it is absolute.

What was a robot to do without his master? Could a robot even do anything without his master? Would it be fun? Sasuke was his master, but he was not here. Maybe the lonely little robot could go to the lab to have some fun?

The blonde had jumped of the bed of despair and walked across the hall to knock on the older raven's door three times. A grunt was heard and the blonde began to talk. "Itachi, will you drive me to the lab?" He asked with a slight smile although the older boy could not see it. There was silence for a few moments before the other boy answered.

"Yeah, yeah. Wait for me downstairs." The robot heard from the other side of the door and skipped down the stairs.

When he got there, to the lab where he came from, he was bombarded with hugs and hellos. It was the greatest joy when scientists saw there old projects again. "Should I just leave you here for a few hours, Naru?" The older raven asked. The blonde nodded his head with a smile on his face; the older boy ruffled his hair and smiled fondly before he left the blonde to his own devices.

For a few moments the little robot walked around aimlessly as he watched the other people in the lab bustle around working on new experiments. He pressed his face to the glass when he saw his fellow brethren sleeping within the tank full of liquid. Before he set off to his new location, he wished them the best of luck when they received their master.

Awhile had gone by before the tiny robot had found himself walking around the indoor garden. The garden was built for mellower models that enjoyed the calmness of it. Naruto stopped when he came across Gaara.

"Gaara." The blonde said happily when he saw a familiar face. "Why are you here?" Naruto asked with his head tilted to the side to show he was confused. "The young master did not want me anymore due to my personality." Gaara said clearly talking about Neji. Another reason why Naruto had to dislike the brat.

"What utter nonsense." The blonde robot said with pout on his face. "You're just shyer than other robots." Naruto said as he tucked some of the other boy's red hair behind his ear.

**xxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **I apologize for boring you with the droning of Sasuke and Naruto's childhood.


End file.
